


Never Have I Ever

by TinyB84



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/F, F/M, Feels, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyB84/pseuds/TinyB84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of never have i ever leads to some unexpected outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

Asami was looking forward to this weekend with her friends. She hadn’t been camping since she was a kid and was hoping everyone would have a great time. She had finished packing a couple of hours ago and was now waiting for Korra to pick her up. They’d been playing this trip for months now and hoped everyone could make it. 

Bolin and opal said they wouldn’t miss it for the world, so they would definitely be there. Kai and Jinora are still trying to hide their relationship from her father, Tenzin. He’s a laid back kind of person, but when it comes to his daughter he kind of goes into overprotective mode that would scare anyone. Any excuse they could use to spend time together they would take, so they’re definitely going. The only questionable one is Mako. He said he was going to be spending the weekend with his new girlfriend so Asami told him to bring her along. He has yet to respond.

Asami started slightly when someone rang the doorbell. She went and answered it to reveal Bolin standing there with a huge grin on his face.

“Asami, I’m so ready to get this weekend started.” Bolin exclaimed as he hugged Asami.

“Well, you’re going to have to wait for Korra, Kai, Jinora, and your brother for us to leave. Why don’t you bring your stuff in and out it by mine while we wait for Korra to get here with the van?” Asami motioned over to her pile of stuff by the couch.

“Speaking of Korra, how far out is she?” Opal asked from beside Bolin as she dumped her things next to Asami’s. 

“She should be here-“ Asami was cut off by Korra coming to a screeching halt next to Bolin’s car. “right now.”

 

“Sweet, let’s start loading up while we wait for the others.” Bolin exclaimed excitedly. He turned to his car and opened the squeaking rear door that made everyone wince from the sudden noise. He grabbed his bag and sleeping roll, turned to the van and started loading his and Opals things.

Korra hoped out of the driver’s seat and made her way over to Asami, throwing a wave over her shoulder at Bolin before she got to the door. Just as she reached the steps to the door, another car pulled up beside the van. It looked as though Kai and Jinora were having quite the discussion if the expression on Jinora’s face was anything to go on.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Korra asked as she reached Asami in the doorway looking back at the car.

“Beats me, knowing them Kai did something stupid again and Jinora is blowing it out of proportion.” Asami answered. 

Kai stepped out of the car with a grin on his face. Jinora looked like she was still going to Lay into him, but Opal stepped up to her and gave her a hug to distract her for a few moments.

“I’m so glad you guys are coming this weekend.” Opal said as she released Jinora. “By the way, what were you guys talking about when you pulled up?”

“Kai kissed me!” She seethed in his direction. “In front of my father.” She continued and looked back at Opal. “I’ve got twelve texts and four missed calls from him, most of them are detailed ways to disembowel someone with a shovel.” She sighed as she finished.

Just then Mako’s car pulled up. He got out and waved to everyone as he headed around to the other side to open his girlfriend’s door while she was distracted with something in her purse. She smiled up at him and stepped out. 

“You ready for this?” He asked nervously as they made their way to the van.

“Of course.” She smiled back at him as his shoulders slumped a little in relief.

“Hi guys, just dump your stuff by the back of the van so Korra can load up.” Asami said as she gave Korra a playful push toward the van. She grinned at Korra when she shot a glare over her shoulder.

“I’ll help you out Korra. I’m the master of tetris so this should be a piece of cake.” Bolin said as he poked his head out of the back of the van. Korra hopped in and grumbled something about payback as she helped Bolin arrange all the bags and coolers. 

Mako walked over to where Asami, Kai, Jinora, and Opal were standing. “Hi guys, this is my girlfriend Kuvira. She’s the operator at the station I work at.” 

“Oh my Mako, she almost as pretty as your last two girlfriends.” Opal said as everyone laughed while Mako covered his face and groaned. She turned toward Kuvira and said, “Mako used to date both Asami and Korra.”

Kuvira’s eyes went wide in surprise as she turned to Mako. “You used to date both of them?” she couldn’t help the disbelief and surprise in her voice.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later. In private.” He a=said the last part to the rest of the present group.

Before anything more could be said Korra leaned her head out the van and informed them that they were ready to go. They all piled into the van with Asami in the driver’s seat and Korra in the passenger’s seat. In the row behind them were Bolin and Opal. Behind them were Kai and Jinora. And in the last row was Mako and Kuvira. Asami pulled out of the driveway and turned toward the highway.

An hour later they pulled up to a campground, paid for their site and were weaving through the trees and paths to their site. Asami pulled into the site and shut the car off. Everyone got out and started pulled their things out to get set up. After that Korra and Mako fought over the proper way to start a fire. Before anything could get out of hand, Bolin silently put a fire pile together and lit it putting an effective end to the argument. All the coupes gathered around the fire and were talking joking and laughing merrily when Kai suddenly had an idea.

“We should play a game” He said as everyone turned to him.

“What kind of game?” Opal asked.

“Has anyone played a game called never have I ever?” He asked. 

“I don’t think there’s a college student in the world how hasn’t played that. Why do you want to play that, it’s a boring kid’s game.” Asami said

“Not the way I play it” Kai said with a mischievous grin. “The way I play it, you have to answer the question there’s no way out of it. Secondly we take shots of whiskey instead of just beer.”

“You just want to get Jinora drunk don’t you?” Korra asked with a slight chuckle.

“Well that’s not the ONLY reason.” He said with a slight blush

Everyone started laughing at that while Kai went to his pack and pulled out two bottles of Firewhiskey. He grinned down at the bottles and returned to the fire. He sits and pours the whiskey into some cups he brought with him. Everyone took a cup and waited for Kai to start the game.

“Alright I’ll go first. Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” Asami, Korra, Bolin and Kuvira all took a sip of their drinks. All eyes turned to Bolin at that point.

“What? It was hot and I didn’t have anything to change into.” Everyone laughed at that.

Jinora was next to ask a question. “Alright, never have I ever worn boy’s underwear.” All the boys groaned and took a drink, as well as Korra, Asami, and Kuvira. Opal and Jinora looked at each other and just chuckled to each other.

Kuvira was next. “Let me think, alright I’ve got one. Never have I ever had a same sex experience.” Asami, Korra, Jinora, and Bolin all took a drink. Kai looked at his girlfriend in surprise.

“What, I went to an all-girls school and I got curious.” She said with a blush. 

“Bolin?” Opal asked when she noticed his expression. He wasn’t smiling anymore and he was looking at the ground not looking anyone in the eye.

“Can we please not talk about it” Bolin asked, the emotion heavy in his voice.

“No way, Bolin what happened?” Kai asked curiously not noticing the emotion in his voice that clearly said he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I said drop it!” Bolin all but roared as he got up and walked off.

“Bolin!” Opal was on her feet and about to go rush after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll go talk to him and find out what’s wrong.” Something in her voice made Opal stop and consider her for a moment. She nodded slightly and sat back down. Asami found Bolin sitting by the van with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head hidden by his arms.

“Bolin?” Asami asked softly. He didn’t respond so she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched violently and it broke Asami’s heart to see the pain in his expression.

“Why Asami, why?” Bolin whimpered as he reached out for her and hugged her like she was his tether to reality.

“Bolin, what’s wrong?” She asked as she stroked his hair to try and soothe him.

“Why are we hurt by the ones we love?” he almost whispered as he started crying again.

Suddenly Asami realized something. She turned to Bolin and asked in a quiet voice “Bolin, did Mako do do something to you?”

“What, no!” Bolin nearly shouted in response. “He would never do anything like that to me.” He hung his head slightly before continuing. “A few years ago before I met you guys I had a boyfriend. His name was Tahno, we dated for about seven months before anything serious happened. When he wanted to get more serious and take the next step in our relationship I got a little scared. I was still a virgin at that point and heard that it hurt a lot if you didn’t prepare yourself right. When I told him I wanted to wait a little while longer he got angry.” Silent tears streaked down his cheeks at the memory.

“Bolin, if it’s too painful to continue you don’t have too.” Asami whispered when he hadn’t said anything for a few moments.

“No, I’m ok. I just need a moment.”

“Take all the time you need.” Asami continued stroking his hair gently for a few minutes before he said anything more.

“When he got angry I didn’t know what I did wrong. I don’t really remember what happened after that, just that I was on the floor and had a bloody nose. He walked over to where I was and knelt down like he was going to help me up and apologize for what he did. He wound up punching me over and over again until I passed out.” Bolin huddled a little deeper into Asamis embrace.

Bolin’s voice was barely a whisper when he continued. “When I came to I didn’t have my pants on anymore and hew as looming over me completely naked. He grinned when he saw that I was awake, said something about me being awake when he took me for the first time.” More silent tears rolled down his face and Asami vowed that if she ever found this person she would beat them to a bloody pulp. “After that he, he raped me for over an hour.” He barely finished the last word when powerful sobs erupted from him. They stayed like that for another few minutes while Bolin cried the memories away. When he was able to talk again his voice was horse and barely above a whisper.

“He fell asleep on top of me when he finished, I waited another couple of minutes to make sure he was asleep then I grabbed my things and ran to the nearest hospital and collapsed just inside the door. I woke up in a room with Opals aunt, Lin, waiting for me to wake up. She was a detective at the time and had been assigned my case. We went through what happened to me and when we were done she leaned over took my hand and told me that this wasn’t my fault and she would make sure Tahno got what he deserved.” Bolin was tired by this point, but there was more he needed to get out.

“I called Mako the next day when they said I could leave and made up some excuse about being jumped on my way back from the grocery store. We went back to his place and I wound up staying there for the rest of the week. I asked him if I could move back in with him and without hesitation he said sure. He never once asked why, just accepted that I didn’t want to go back to my apartment and moved on. I had nightmares for weeks after that, usually ending with Mako holding me while I cried for hours. It was two months before I left the apartment by myself and when I did I was afraid of everything. I wound up not going out again after that, I stopped eating as much and would spend most of my time string at the wall thinking about what happened. Lin tried to keep in touch and keep me updated about, but after the fourth call about them not having found him I just didn’t answer the phone anymore. I got it into my head that what happened was somehow my fault, and I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Bolin would have cried more but he couldn’t find it in himself to cry anymore over what happened back then.

Asami just held him while he worked through what happened and just waited for him to come back. She felt something hit the back of her hand and realized she had been crying. She reached up and wiped her cheeks while Bolin did the same. It took a few moments for him to continue and when he did Asamis heart broke all over again.

“About four months after the incident he still hadn’t been caught and I could handle the pain anymore. I sat down at the table and began writing a suicide note.” Asamis gasped sharply and hugged him tighter still. “It took me three tries to complete it. When I did I left it on the kitchen table addressed to Mako and went to the corner shop and bought some pills. I had planned on going home, lying in bed, and taking as much as I could before I passed out. But before I could even leave the store something happened and it changed the way I looked at the world. I turned from the counter and started down one of the isles when someone came rushing around the corner and plowed right into me. I was so surprised that I nearly dropped the pills. I looked to see what happened and I swear I was looking at my guardian angel.” He smiled a bit to himself at the memory.

“Opal was the one that bumped into me, she was there buying some things for her and Korra at the time. She kept apologizing as I helped her pick up the things that fell from her hands. It was the moment I realized that there was more out there than what I had been seeing. We talked for a couple more minutes after that and I managed to get her number before I left.” He was smiling in earnest now. “I ran back home took the letter off the table and put it in my nightstand with the pills. I still have the letter at home, I keep it to remind myself that if I don’t open my eyes and see what’s going on around me, I’m going to miss something amazingly beautiful.”  
Asami was crying again at the amount of emotion that was going through her from what she just heard. They remained there for a few more minutes, neither of them talking, just enjoying the company. Bolin finally spoke to tell Asami one thing he needed her to know.

“You’re the first person I told that to, not even Opal knows. I think it’s time I tell her and my brother, after all she saved my life and she doesn’t even know it.” He finished with a sad little smile.

“Did they ever find him?” Asami asked after she composed herself again.

“Find who?” Bolin was honestly confused.

“Tahno?” Asami asked with some hesitation.

He sighed before he answered. “Yeah, they found him a month after I met Opal. He hung himself a few months after he was sentenced. Apparently word got out that he was a rapist and the inmates ganged up on him and made him see the error of his ways. It happened three times before he hung himself.” Bolin looked a little sad as he said that. “I should have been glad that he did that after what he did to me, but I just felt sad for some reason. I guess I still loved him.” He stood up after that and reached down to help Asami stand up. When she was up he gave her a bone crushing bear hug. “Thank you Asami.” She couldn’t speak around the lump in her throat so she just nodded as he released her. She threw her arm around his shoulder as they turned to the fire.

“Come on, let’s head back to the others.” Bolin said as they made their way back to their friends.


End file.
